


In Case You Don't Live Forever

by Dont_come_at_mE



Category: Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Canonical Character Death, Crying, Dorks in Love, Grief/Mourning, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Shot, Platonic Soulmates, Romance, Romantic Angst, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_come_at_mE/pseuds/Dont_come_at_mE
Summary: One Shot set after Star Trek Nemesis.A lot of angst, can be read as platonic but I mean, are they really?An angel came to my rescue:Thank you Blackberrygingerale from HiNative for beta reading this 💕💖
Relationships: Data & Geordi La Forge, Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	In Case You Don't Live Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Go listen to "In Case You Don't Live Forever" by Ben Platt after this for even more feelings (just in case Nemesis wasn't enough to break your heart).  
> YouTube link:  
> https://youtu.be/DlkA0mOzzO4

The android was peacefully working on the console in his quarters and, as usual, Geordi waited for him in silence.  
If it had been a normal day, Data would've finished hours ago and they would've been on their way to Ten Forward.  
  
But today Data's usually soft couch was excruciatingly painful and Geordi's heart ached and the tears stinging his eyes threatened to fog his vision.  
  
He wished he still had his VISOR so he could hide behind the grid and pretend he wasn't crying.  
The doors swished open and his heart sank even deeper.  
He really just wanted to be alone, he didn't want to see anybody.  
  
He moved to the edge of the couch and watched as the android slowly raised his head from his work station and politely smiled at his new guest.  
  
"Computer, pause program," said Geordi in a whisper, his voice strained by the pain.  
  
He didn't look back at the intruder.  
He didn't need to, he knew who it was.  
Instead he kept his gaze fixed on Data's still figure.  
  
Geordi bursted into tears as he was suddenly hit with the realisation that he would never see the sweet smile form on his friend's lips again.  
  
Counselor Troi looked briefly at Data's still hologram and immediately averted her eyes and looked at the engineer.  
  
"Can I sit down with you, Geordi?" She asked softly, pointing at the couch.  
  
He hesitated, he thought about sending her away, but then he nodded and rubbed his eyes to look at the android again.  
  
They sat there in silence for a long while as Geordi tried to calm down, rocking his body back and forth.  
  
"I was just about to tell him how much," he choked back a sob, "how much he really meant to me."  
He let his head fall down between his hands.  
  
He pushed the heels of his hands on his eyes to stop the tears but it didn't work.  
He hadn't cried this much since he found Data's emotion chip on his desk a few weeks ago.  
  
"But I waited too long and I let him go. I didn't stop him and he died".  
  
Deanna leaned forward and held his friend in her arms, pushing her chin on his shoulder.  
She rocked him like a baby, not knowing what else to do, overwhelmed by both of their emotions, and hummed a non existent song for him.  
  
"He will never know I was- am in love with him".  
His breathing became more erratic, he began shaking in her arms.  
  
Deanna rubbed his back in an effort to ground him, but there wasn't really much she could do.  
  
"Will it ever stop hurting, Deanna?" He asked between clenched teeth.  
  
With a mournful look on her face, she said woefully "I guess you just get used to the pain".

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks goes to Blackberrygingerale from HiNative, they're amazing and they did an amazing job with the corrections 💞🥰  
> Go listen to "In Case You Don't Live Forever" by Ben Platt for even more feelings (just in case Nemesis wasn't enough to break your heart).  
> YouTube link:  
> https://youtu.be/DlkA0mOzzO4


End file.
